La Escultora de Memorias
by MorganaAlexander
Summary: ¿quién dicta cuándo termina una vida? Antes de River Song existió la rebelde Mels Zucker, y antes de ella existió Melody Pond... De lo que había antes solo quedan recuerdos, cánticos de una raza antigua en los profundo de un bosque encantado. Trozos de historias sobre una niña que nació, creció y murió convirtiéndose en leyenda... y de una mujer que conoce cada una de ellas.
1. Nota de la Autora

**Nota de la Autora**

**Sabemos muy poco sobre la vida de Melody Pond antes de transformarse en River Song, además de su participación en los eventos de "The Imposible Astronaut" y "Day of the Moon" como una niña pequeña que huía del Silencio y también como la pequeña hija bebé de Amy Pond y Rory Williams en "A good man goes to war" hasta su transformación y crianza con sus padres como Mels en "Let's kill Hitler". Aparte de todo eso no sabemos nada y solo podemos hacer conjeturas y fanfictions sobre su vida antes, entre y despues en los hechos anteriormente mencionados, eso, hasta que Moffat nos trolee con una historia aún más increíble y descabellada en las próximas temporadas.**

**Este Fanfiction no va a tratar únicamente de River 'Melody' Song; estoy incorporando a la historia de Melody un personaje de mi propia creación y propiedad, pero a parte de eso, todo personaje de Doctor Who le pertenece a la BBC y a Steven Moffat hasta que tenga el dinero suficiente para decir lo contrario. Xhemanbraxa Kadilion y otros personajes ajenos al universo DW me pertenecen.**

**No es un fanfiction AU, los hecho que se narrarán a continuación no alteran en nada la trama original de la serie.**

**No sé cuantos capítulos tenga ésta historia, pues todavía está en desarrollo.**

**Un beso a todos y espero que disfruten.**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Sentía una sensación dolorosa y terrible en el pecho, unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

Manhattan había quedado atrás hace meses para ella, y había tenido largos periodos de depresión, de lágrimas derramadas en la soledad de un cuarto tranquilo en los confines de la TARDIS, o en el confortante abrigo de los brazos de su esposo, quien, muy posiblemente, era el que más sufría de entre los dos la pérdida de sus padres.

Tal vez eso era lo que la tenía así, se dijo, mientras garabateaba sobre el cuadernillo apoyado en su regazo los apuntes y datos arqueológicos que había recogido en su última excavación. Eso, y también la retención que mantenía sobre sus propias emociones, tratando de ser fuerte para el Doctor.

Se encontraba en su oficina de la Universidad de la Luna, sentada sobre una butaca de cuero y alumbrada solamente por la escasa luz de una lámpara de noche.

Ese trabajo la había agotado, carcomido algo dentro de ella que se mantenía oculto hacia mucho tiempo. Se había concentrado tanto en erradicar la herida en los corazones del Doctor que no se había fijado en la grieta que se había alojado en los suyos propios. Había tenido tanto cuidado en no dejar ver el daño que había causado la tragedia dentro de ella, que solo había hecho que el daño se expandiera como un cáncer. Sería muy estúpido de su parte pensar que era ajena al dolor, cuando cada vez que su esposo le daba la espalda, la grieta se habría y la ahogaba por dentro.

Cuando se sentía así, solo bastaba con agarrar su manipulador del vortex, engancharlo en su muñeca izquierda y terminar la noche tomando una copa sentada en un jardín de una pequeña casa de Leadworth.

Pero ya no podía hacerlo, se dijo, mientras tachaba en silencio las notas, y sin poder contenerse más dejó a un lado el bolígrafo y cerró el cuadernillo.

Había perdido a sus padres y a sus mejores amigos, y el Doctor estaba tan destruido como ella.

_Tal vez…_ se dijo, mientras frotaba los puntos de pulso de sus sienes y volvía a sentir ese dolor punzante en el pecho. Si, tal vez ya venía siendo hora de visitar a otra persona.

El motor de la vieja camioneta roja trastabilló una última vez y quedó en silencio, mientras el Sol, de un brillante color rojizo anaranjado, se escondía en el lejano horizonte, oscureciendo la sombría campiña poco a poco.

La carretera de piedra se encontraba en su totalidad desierta, sin atisbo de vida presente o pasada, a excepción de las huellas de pequeños roedores o animales pertenecientes a ese entorno casi despoblado, y aún así, pareciera que no se había utilizado en años.

La puerta del coche se abrió con un empujón y de él salió una mujer. Apenas se distinguía su silueta en el oscuro y desolado paisaje, al bajar se apoyó con una mano en la ventanilla del conductor por unos momentos para después ir tanteando el contorno de la camioneta y así no tropezar mientras la rodeaba y alcanzar el escaso equipaje que había dejado en la parte trasera. Se colgó la precaria mochila al hombro, cerró la puerta del coche y emprendió los últimos 10 kilómetros de camino a pie.

Aún cuando la vista le iba quedando corta por la caída de la noche y la escasez de una buena Luna que iluminara el contorno de la geografía a su alrededor, su caminar era seguro y rápido, como quien tiene prisa por llegar a un lugar sin perder tiempo. La fría brisa nocturna se colaba bajo su chaqueta de mezclilla y le calaba los huesos, haciéndole temblar levemente. Los misteriosos y casi inexistente ruidos que procedían de los alrededores, junto con el golpeteo rítmico del peso del revolver que tenía colgado contra su muslo, la mantenían alerta y ajena al miedo o al entumecimiento producido por las temperaturas de otoño, en esa oscuridad que se hacía cada vez más espesa y ensortijada.

A pesar del cuidado que ponía en mantenerse en silencio, sus botas producían un ruido incómodamente más alto de lo normal en aquel camino de tierra y guijarros, serpenteando entre colinas y sembradíos de granjas rurales que iba dejando atrás a cada paso que daba.

La oscuridad ahora era casi palpable, compacta y espesa como el petróleo. En ese lugar ya no había luz que le guiara en el camino, y encontró que era demasiado peligroso el caminar prácticamente a ciegas en un paisaje donde el más mínimo bache era una trampa peligrosa. Se detuvo por unos instantes a la orilla de la carretera (o lo que ella creía era la orilla de la carretera) y escarbó en el bolso que había traído a modo de equipaje, buscando la pequeña linterna de mano que generalmente usaba en excavaciones arqueológicas, donde los túneles y la oscuridad lo dominaban todo. El parpadeo de la linterna le hirió los ojos levemente, pues la luz era de un blanco frío y concentrado. Para ser pequeña era increíblemente útil, pero ella sabía que tendría que apagarla apenas llegara a su lugar de destino.

Ahora, con un obstáculo menos por delante, se volvió a colgar la mochila al hombro y volvió a emprender su camino, abriéndose paso por entre la oscuridad con la luz de una pequeña linterna y el aplomo que siempre la acompañaba.

La linterna era un porquería, maldijo por lo bajo, cuando tropezó por enésima vez en el terreno accidentado. Ya se habían perdido las luces de las pequeñas granjas rurales y el paisaje se hacía más escabroso, lleno de baches, subidas, bajadas y peligrosas ciénagas a ambos lados del camino, producto de la lluvia de principios de noviembre.

Aún así no la apagó, era imprescindible si quería seguir adelante.

Después de haber recorrido unos nueve kilómetros y tener las piernas y los brazos completamente entumecidos por el frío, divisó (más bien tropezó) con un pequeño camino secundario que salía de la carretera, internándose en la oscuridad de la campiña por entre los tupidos matorrales salvajes y los árboles torcidos que coronaban el lugar. La silueta de estos últimos la desconcertó unos momentos, no les recordaba tan altos, pero ahora que lo pensaba ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado allí por última vez. Alumbra hacia la entrada, buscando alguna señal que le diga que ese es el camino correcto; frente al sendero hay un cartel claveteado a un pino enano y escrito con letras de color rojo oscuro lo bastante visible como para que una persona que esté a cinco metros lo pueda ver:

**PROHIVIDO EL PASO**

**CUIDADO CON LOS PERROS**

**RECINTO PRIVADO**

Se abrió paso por entre los arbustos y matorrales espinosos, para así dejar despejado el pequeño sendero casi inexistente e internarse en una oscuridad mucho más profunda y peligrosa, que ni la luz blanca de la linterna de mano podía penetrar. Ahora solo le quedaba guiarse por sus recuerdos.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor hacer estas cosas de día, pero no se arriesgaría a volver a la camioneta porque la noche le había cerrado el paso. Agudizó el oído mientras recorría unos cien metros hacia el interior del serpenteante sendero por entre la vegetación que le rasgaba los vaqueros y le hería las manos, tanteando de vez en cuando frente suyo algún pino o arbusto que se entrecruza en su camino, siempre sintiendo bajo la suela de sus botas el inconfundible ruido de los guijarros del terreno despejado. Despues de haber recorrido lo que ella calcula es un kilómetro en ese bosque de pinos y arbustos que mellan la ropa y le hieren la piel, divisa un punto lejano, minúsculo por entre la hierba crecida y los árboles a su alrededor; un punto de luz que indicaba el fin de su camino. Ella sonrió levemente y cuando su mano agarra con cierta dificultad la rama de un viejo pino encorvado y en vez de la áspera textura de la corteza se encuentra con la suavidad de la tela de un pañuelo, sabe que ha llegado y que es tiempo de apagar la linterna, pero esto último lo hace solamente porque tiene el caños de una escopeta en la nuca y ella no quiere arriesgarse cometer algún movimiento en falso y acabar con una bala en la cabeza.

"Dime quien eres y que hacer aquí" La voz es grave como el bronce, con un leve tono aterciopelado, pero es la voz de una persona acostumbrada a mandar y River reconoce esa voz.

"¿Sammuel Roggers?" pregunta, levantando las manos sobre su cabeza y sin poder disimular la emoción en su voz, si tan solo pudiera voltearse…

"¿Quién te envió? ¿Fueron ellos?" El cañón de la escopeta se clavó contra su nuca con un leve golpe, haciéndole reaccionar, las emociones son para otro momento, se dijo, ahora solo tenía que aclarar las cosas y tratar de que ese viejo americano bajara el arma.

"Vine por mi propia cuenta Sammy, deja de apuntarme y fíjate bien" se mordió el labio, tratando de no reírse al pensar en la expresión que pondría el anciano al darse cuenta a quien le apuntaba. Pero solo escuchó un gruñido sordo y el cañón se hundió más en su nuca desprotegida.

"No se quien eres y estás armada, has entrado en un terreno privado y lo tratas como si fuese un paseo ¿y ahora me vienes a dar ordenes? ¿Quién eres mujer? Habla"

"Ya te has respondido a ti mismo" las palabras fueron un desafío, a que descifrara el enigma que tenía en frente. Sintió que el cañón aflojaba su presión de su nuca y el rumor de las ramas a su alrededor, y como el anciano se preparaba para hablar.

"¿Cuál es el código?" Preguntó, con un tono de voz que denotaba recelo y al mismo tiempo incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer lo que su mente había procesado. River sonrió.

"Gamma"

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, en el cual River sintió como el cañón de la escopeta desaparecía de su nuca, dándole tiempo para voltearse y clavar los ojos verdes en la silueta del hombre que la había abordado. Había empezado a caer una fina llovizna.

"_¿Melody?"_

Son unos 300 metros más de recorrido, bajo una lluvia que poco a poco iba en aumento y amenaza por convertirse en una tormenta. Por mucho que protestó diciendo que podía llegar sola en la oscuridad de la noche cerrada, con un aguacero helado calándole los huesos, una gruesa chaqueta de cuero descansaba sobre sus hombros, y las mangas, más largas que sus propios brazos, se balanceaban levemente a cada paso que daba por el camino cubierto de barro, cruzando una zona donde la maleza estaba tan crecida que sobrepasaba la altura de su cuerpo. River podía escuchar a lo lejos el rumor de un riachuelo y el chapoteo de la lluvia contra algún cuerpo de agua. Sospechó que el enorme terreno estaba lleno de zonas pantanosas e inaccesibles, como siempre.

"¿Tienes perros?" preguntó, tratando de entablar una pequeña conversación despues de los emotivos saludos iniciales. El silencio a su alrededor le incomodaba.

La riza cascada del anciano, aún siendo suave y modera como su voz, se dejó oír por encima de la lluvia, relajando levemente a la mujer a su lado.

"La gente de por aquí le tiene una cierta aprensión a los perros salvajes, más si son de granja, tienden a ser más territoriales que en la ciudad y protegen el rebaño y cualquier animal o persona como verdaderas bestias. Pero no, no tengo" Llegaron a un lugar donde el camino se dividía en dos, era como si algo hubiese quemado la tierra hasta volverla de un color negro carbonizado; una línea de 30 centímetros de espesor lo cruzaba de un lado a otros y se internaba en la interminable maleza por ambas direcciones. Roggers sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tendió a River. Ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era. Lo accionó y se lo colgó al cuello. El medallón quedó suspendido sobre su pecho emitiendo una luz verde y titilante, acto seguido, cruzar la línea carbonizada, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo un leve cosquilleo parecido a una pequeña descarga eléctrica, y volvió a emprender el camino hacia la cabaña cada vez más cercana "sospecho que ella nunca me dejaría tener perros" agregó Roggers, cuando ya habían llegado.

"¿No entras conmigo?" preguntó River, devolviéndole la chaqueta empapada. Se hallaban solo a unos metros del pórtico de madera, y Roggers había sacado una pequeña llave, tendiéndosela con una mano nudosa y llena de cicatrices.

"Tengo otros asuntos que resolver" dijo, mientras volvía a ponerse la chaqueta de cuero y River subía los peldaños del pórtico, refugiándose bajo el tejado "como espantar a los niños que se meten en el terreno para robar manzanas"

"¿No dijiste que la alerta de perros los alejaría?"

"Son niños" dijo "y tu más que nadie sabes cuan de traviesos y arriesgados suelen ser" agregó guiñándole un ojo.

"Si, pero por favor, no utilices la escopeta"

El anciano rió y se internó en el camino.

River no le dijo nada más a medida que veía su robusta silueta desdibujarse y finamente desaparecer bajo la gruesa cortina de agua. Mientras rodeaba el pórtico hacia la puerta de entrada, se preguntó que niño en su sano juicio se internaría en un temporal como aquel solo para robar manzanas, y sospechó que el anciano no le había dicho toda la verdad.

La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido y River se adentró en la cabaña a oscuras. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, solo se oían los furiosos embates de la lluvia contra los cristales de las ventanas, y el suave crepitar de un cálido y anaranjado fuego en la lejana chimenea de la sala.

La primera habitación en la que entró fue la cocina, era pequeña y de madera, todo en ella estaba apretujado y desordenado. En medio había una mesa grande con una superficie bastante desgastada, rodeada de sillas de distinto diseño adornadas con cojines amarillentos. Del techo colgaban ollas, sartenes y jarrones de cerveza que relucían levemente por la escasa luz de una lámpara de gas, que River había activado al entrar.

La muchacha se quedó un instante en medio de la habitación, observándolo todo, desde las viejas cortinas de cuadros azules que cubrían las pequeñas ventanas de sucios cristales, hasta la enorme y ennegrecida isla de piedra que se conectaba al techo, encima de la cocinilla. Se sentó en una de las endebles sillas de madera y apoyó la lámpara encima de la mesa, observando como las sombras cambiaban de dirección y como la luz jugaba con la superficie satinada de una cacerola apoyada sobre el lavado.

Recordó la última vez que había estado allí, fue el día que había conocido al Doctor, el día en el que se había convertido en River Song. Y si su memoria eidética no le fallaba, todo seguía exactamente igual a como había estado cuando se había marchado. Eso la incomodaba, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir extraña, como si desde el momento en el que puso un pie en esa casa hubiera querido que todo permaneciera igual, que todo lo que recordaba siguiera intacto, que conservara algo de ella que con el tiempo se había perdido, por lo menos un reflejo de lo que había sido antes, aunque todo hubiese cambiado.

Algo relució en la repisa sobre el mesón de la cocina. Estaba lleno de frascos de mermelada, trenzas de ajo, cucharones soperos y otras cosas que River no pudo identificar, pero al acercarse más apreció el brillo opaco de un cristal que no tenía nada que ver con las otras cosas puestas encima de la estantería.

Era de unos quince por diez centímetros de ancho y se encontraba apoyado contra la pared. En él se podía ver el rostro de una niña morena, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color chocolate. No debía tener más de once años de edad.

No era el único cuadro; en la pared habían colgadas otras fotografías, algunas de la misma niña, cuando era tan pequeña que apenas podía pararse en pie y en otros en los que ya se mostraban los signos de la mujer que iba a ser. También había fotos de los campos de maíz; del viejo exterior de la cabaña; de una mujer de brillantes cabellos plateados…

Algo le hizo volverse sobre sus pasos y sentarse en la silla que anteriormente había abandonado. Solo era una fotografía, se dijo ¿Por qué se sentía incómoda? Tal vez era que despues de tantos años habría esperado olvidarlo todo sobre su vida en la tierra, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aunque explorara todo el universo las cosas seguirían allí, esperándola, y que con el tiempo tendría que hacerles frente.

Ya no tenía miedo de su pasado, solo era decepción. Mels había sido egoísta, imprudente e irrespetuosa, además de terriblemente peligrosa para ella misma y para todos quienes le rodeaban. Una bomba, la habían descrito una vez. Había estado cargando con un rencor y un odio que pocas veces tenía oportunidad de expulsar, pero no había sido en contra del Doctor, aunque siempre atribuía todos sus sufrimientos a él. Había sido contra la Iglesia, y el Silencio, aunque despues de muchos años se había dado cuenta del porque.

Ya no le tenía miedo a Mels, ni al Silencio.

Temblando por el frío que reinaba en la habitación, River se incorporó con la pequeña lámpara de gas colgando de la mano. Su ropa ya se había secado parcialmente, pues de sus múltiples rizos rubios caían grandes gotas de agua helada que empapaban su chaqueta de mezclilla y no le dejaban secarse del todo.

La luz anaranjada de la lamparilla jugó con las sombras de la habitación a medida que River la cruzaba hacia la puerta que conectaba el pasillo de la cabaña con la cocina.

Era estrecho y estaba adornado con el mismo tapiz de la habitación anterior. Su sombra se recortó enorme contra la pared mientras avanzaba en silencio, y las tablas del piso rechinaban bajo su peso.

Había otras puertas en el corredor. River sabía hacia donde éstas conducían, pero no se molestó en abrirlas, sabía donde tenía que ir.

Al final del pasillo se veía una tenue luz anaranjada procedente de una puerta entre abierta. River fue directo hacia ella, y antes de entrar toco la vieja superficie de madera tres veces con sus pálidos nudillos, produciendo unos golpes lo suficientemente fuertes como para que la persona en el interior escuchara.

"Adelante" invitó una voz aguda y levemente rasposa, pero que conservaba una suavidad que ella pocas veces había escuchado, como la superficie de un objeto pulido por el tiempo.

Sujetando la lamparilla con la mano derecha, y empujando la puerta con la palma de la mano, River entró a la habitación.

La puerta no produjo sonido al abrirse. La calidez dentro de la pequeña habitación se mezcló con el frío ambiente del pasillo, produciendo que una suave ráfaga de aire caliente le diera de pleno en el rostro y agitara sus rizos mojados alrededor de su cabeza.

La luz de las lámparas que colgaban del techo llegaba hasta el lugar más recóndito; parecía que cada utensilio y mobiliario de la habitación estaba cubierto con polvo de oro.

Lo primero que River observó fue una cama en un rincón de la habitación; un simple colchón sobre un catre de madera cubierto con algunas frazadas y almohadas. Estaba desecha, como si la persona que solía utilizarla le hubiese costado conciliar el sueño.

La mayoría de las luces que iluminaba la habitación provenía de la lumbre que crepitaba en el interior de una pequeña chimenea de piedra, construida en la pared contraria a la cama.

Y sentada en una silla frente a la ventana, se hallaba una mujer.

River se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, donde ni la luz de la lumbre o de las lámparas colgadas del techo podían alcanzarla, sintiendo la correa de la mochila hundiéndose cada vez más en el hombro por su peso, y también el tumulto de innumerables preguntas en la cabeza.

La luz hacía resplandecer los largos cabellos plateados de la mujer, sueltos sobre su espalda y cayendo en cascada sobre la camisa azul cobalto que llevaba puesta. River podía escuchar el suave zumbido de la torneta que estaba manejando; sus manos huesudas y apergaminadas se hallaban cubiertas de una pasta del color de la tierra, mientras modelaba lo que, según pudo apreciar River, era el contorno de un florero mediano.

No la había visto; el cabello le caía sobre el rostro y estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que realizaba, que seguía sin percatarse en la persona que había invitado a pasar.

La sensación de desasosiego que había experimentado al observar la colección de fotografías en la cocina no se comparaba al sentimiento de desesperación que se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo. Hubiera deseado nunca haber venido, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña emoción le impedía darse media vuelta y echar a correr. River era una persona que no se dejaba guiar por las emociones, manteniendo su lado más vulnerable controlado bajo la fría razón y la lógica. Ahora parecía que estaba fuera de control por su sistema y no la dejaba hablar.

"Sam, si quieres las llaves del cobertizo, están sobre la repisa encima de la cocina"

"No es eso por lo que he venido"

Ella era una mujer adulta, no la niña que se había criado bajo las garras del Silencio. Podía manejar esto a la perfección.

Sabía que no eran las mejores palabras para saludar a una persona que no veía en… ¿Cuánto? ¿Siglos, décadas? Pero por lo menos la había escuchado, y al parecer, la había reconocido, o eso creyó al ver el leve sobresalto en el enjuto cuerpo de la mujer.

La larga cabellera plateada se agitó sobre sus hombros cuando levantó la cabeza bruscamente, y River se encontró con los brillantes ojos azules de aquel rostro indescriptible, que la observaban con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa.

"Hola Xhema"


	3. 1 - El Comienzo de una Historia

**I**

**El Comienzo de una Historia**

Estaba amaneciendo.

La luz dorada teñía el mobiliario de la estancia de un brillante tono dorado, profiriéndole por unos instantes la extraña sensación de que estaban construidos en oro.

La lluvia había pasado, pero el paisaje estaba cubierto de un grueso barrizal que hacía imposible el desplazamiento y el trabajo en los campos.

Aún cuando el sol había asomado unos instantes, el día prometía ser tan frío como el anterior, y las lluvias continuarían su avance durante varias semanas más, inundando los cultivos en el vasto horizonte que eran las campiñas y los bosques del sur de Inglaterra.

Pero en esos momentos en los que el sol había asomado su luminiscencia y entibiado la tierra para facilitar así la faena de las últimas cosechas, habían sido suficientemente largos como para darle un empuje de energía a todo lo que tocaba, y así poder resistir el otoño y el crudo invierno que se avecinaba.

Una mujer se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la vieja ventana de una cabaña, una mujer de esbelta figura y brillantes rizos dorados.

Sus ojos se perdían en los campos de maíz en frente de ella; eran de un extraño azul verdoso pálido, casi grises, y comparados con el cielo de la mañana, no presentaban ninguna diferencia. Su mirada era tranquila, pero dentro se escondía un sentimiento diferente, como quien recuerda algo ya olvidado y no espera volver a traerlo a su memoria.

Con cuidado y sin hacer el menor ruido, se introdujo dentro de la cabaña, por la ventana, cerrándola en el proceso.

"Existen las puertas ¿Lo sabías?"

"Pensé que despues de todas las veces que rehusé utilizarla dejarías de recrimíname la costumbre" River Song cruzó la cocina de dos zancadas y se sentó en una de las enclenques sillas de madera, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

"Tenía la esperanza" La anciana de largos cabellos plateados no la miraba mientras hablaban, se mantenía ocupada cortando trozos de verduras en el largo mesón ataviado de cacerolas y echándolos en la olla encima de la cocinilla.

"Ahora que recuerdo, fuiste tú la que me enseñó" dijo la mujer más joven, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té que había servido en una vieja taza de porcelana.

"No me recuerdes todos los errores que cometí en tu crianza, River"

"No vuelvas a recriminarme el no entrar por las puertas, Xhema"

Las blancas cejas de la mujer se alzaron en el enjuto rostro, por lo demás, indescriptible; la edad de la mujer era indefinible, y su piel permanecía tan liza como cuando River la había conocido, tantos años atrás, solo que ahora las arrugas estaban empezando a acentuarse y su semblante ya había comenzado a envejecer, pero no así sus ojos. Eran tan azules como el lapislázuli, de un extraño brillo casi traslúcido, acentuando la característica más distintiva de la mujer, algo que pocas personas conocían.

Xhema se volvió con desinterés hacia el mesón, mientras River terminaba su taza de té y observaba las hojas de la hierba que habían quedado al fondo de ésta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que me viste por última vez?" preguntó River de repente.

"Hace tres años y medio, en la tierra" dijo Xhema.

River volvió su interés hacia la anciana, observando el ir y venir del cuchillo y la tabla de cortar, junto con los huesudos dedos de la mujer, cubiertos de pequeñas cicatrices blanquecinas, encima de la piel más blanca.

"¿Y hace cuanto tiempo para ti?"

"Soy mayor que tu todavía" cubrió la olla con la tapa y limpió el cuchillo en el fregadero "Si eso es lo que quieres saber"

"Todavía no te he dicho mi edad actual" observó a la anciana con interés, esperando la respuesta que ella sabía sería acertada.

"Tienes doscientos cincuenta años" esta vez la mujer se volteó y su blanco cabello se balanceó suavemente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules taladraron a la mujer sentada en la mesa "todavía te quedan cien años para superarme"

River sonrió con indulgencia "Y yo que pensé darte una sorpresa ¿No que la última vez que nos vimos tenías solo trescientos?"

"He estado ocupada"

"Pues bien, algún día te superaré" dijo River, tratando de alargar la conversación.

"No será fácilmente"

River alzó las cejas y su sonrisa se amplió "¿Es eso una pizca de orgullo en tu voz, Xhema?"

"No me insultes, River Song" La mandíbula de la mujer se endureció, pero la expresión tranquila en su semblante no varió un ápice.

"No era mi intención, sabes que es una broma"

"Pues tus bromas te costaron muy caro cuando eras una niña, algo que dudo mucho dejaras de ser estando cerca de mí" dijo calmadamente.

La leve sonrisa que River tenía en su rostro se borró tan rápido como las palabras habían salido de la boca de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que rompía el contacto visual con esos perturbadores y extraños ojos azules.

Repentinamente el recuerdo de una pequeña niña encerrada en el traje de una astronauta junto con unos gritos encolerizados, los disparos, el sonido de la tela y el metal desgarrándose, el circulo de unos brazos protectores, se mezclaban con la imagen de una adolescente morena y rebelde, quien, con toda la rabia del mundo, rompía en pedazos la loza y los cuadros de las paredes frente a unos azules ojos tranquilos pero infinitamente tristes, la misma muchacha que había huido en una auto robado y recibía un disparo en la oficina de un dictador del pasado.

Le debía demasiado a esa mujer.

"Lo siento"

Y aunque ella no decía nada, sabía que siempre sería perdonada.

Xhema se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado River cuando ésta salió de la habitación. Cansada y con los huesos adoloridos, sus ojos se posaron en la taza sucia que la mujer había dejado a un lado, y viajaron por las viejas heridas y cicatrices que surcaban la piel de sus dedos. Muchas de ellas no recordaba habérselas hecho.

Pero si había otras cosas que recordaba, y que se hundían como un peso muerto sobre sus hombro.

Algunas veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente, y agradecía a los Dioses (sus Dioses) el no haber dejado que las cosas ocurrieran de otra manera.

* * *

"_Él no es el diablo…" la voz es atronadora, cortante. Demandando una razón, una idea que se viene forjando hacía ya mucho tiempo._

_Las filas de clérigos inundan el salón escasamente iluminado; por todos lados relucen los cinturones; las argollas de las granadas escondidas en los chalecos antibalas; el gastado metal de las metralletas. Se siente un olor en el ambiente, el aceite y el cuero viejo mezclados como una esencia extraña, poco agradable pero de la que ha sabido acostumbrarse con los años de servicio dentro de la Iglesia. Aún así, debajo de todo ello, se puede oler el miedo vagamente oculto de la multitud. _

"…_no es un dios…" Observa la fila de monjes sin cabeza de un modo indiferente, con sus largas túnicas de un oscuro tono escarlata y ocultos por la capucha, ella sabe lo que hay debajo de esas capuchas. Están flanqueando a ambos lados al General, encontrándose éste último sobre el estrado, impertérrito mientras expone con voz potente, el discurso que demanda valentía y razón para enfrentarse al enemigo. _

_Ve a Madame Kovarian levantar levemente la barbilla mientras curva su boca ajada en una sonrisa que de divertida tiene poco. Se encuentra en ese momento solo a pocos metros de su persona, detrás de todos los soldados reunidos en el salón, con un traje tan negro como el parche que lleva en el ojo derecho y una mirada de dudosa confianza, pero de una frialdad estremecedora. Dos clérigos la flanquean, con unas metralletas que hubiesen hecho sonrojar al mejor de los cadetes._

"…_no es un duende, ni un fantasma, ni un ser mágico" desde su posición observa a los más jóvenes soldados tensar los músculos de los brazos con los que tienen sujeta las armas, otros levantan la cabeza bruscamente, tal vez para dar énfasis a las palabras de su superior en sus mentes y así alejar el temor que se han estado infundiendo a lo largo de las semanas. Ella por su parte, permanece con el cuerpo relajado y las manos cruzadas sobre la espalda baja, pero sin dejar pasar cualquier movimiento que se perciba en derredor._

"_El Doctor es un hombre que vive y respira, y como lo veo en este salón, sé una cosa..." oculta todavía entre las sombras, la mujer frunce el seño levemente, como siempre lo hace al repara en algo extraño, o cuando algo no está saliendo del todo bien. A su alrededor la euforia contenida es casi palpable, podría cortar el ambiente con el cuchillo que tiene en el cinturón, y sospecha que de acercar la mano al hombro del clérigo que tiene frente suyo saltarían chispas por la tensión acumulada "Estamos tan seguros como el demonio que vamos a arreglar eso"_

_Las últimas palabras son como un rugido, una afirmación tan potente como la aclamación que le procede, haciendo retumbar las paredes del salón como la ola de un océano iracundo, hombres y mujeres de rostros feroces y encendidos por el coraje levantan sus puños al aire reafirmando la lóbrega arenga._

_Detrás de toda la concurrencia, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus ojos azules, al igual que su enjuto rostro carente de toda expresión, Xhemanbraxa Kadilion se preguntó si esas simples palabras eran para levantarle la moral a la infantería de marina, o si El Coronel Manton estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo._


End file.
